Personal golf carts come in various configurations, but generally possess a recess, sometimes termed a “bag well,” between rear wheel fender wells that provides a platform for the transport of golf bags and other items. In a two seat cart, the recess is unobstructed. Bag racks or bag holders made to secure transported golf bags are often attached to such carts by bolting the rack frame to the seat support frame. In a cart with rear facing seats, jump seats are typically mounted just above the recess, and capacity of the recess is restricted accordingly. While there are a variety of manufacturers of golf carts including E-Z-GO, Club Car, and Yamaha, golf cart seating and bag rack construction is relatively uniform and shares substantial features in common. The floor of the recess typically includes a raised transverse ridge that divides the recess into two sections in order to keep golf bags from sliding against one another.
So called “cart bags” are golf bags designed to be reversibly secured to a golf cart bag rack; typically by cinchable straps that form a loop placed over and around the top end of the golf bag. Smaller golf bags such as “carry bags,” can also be secured to the bag rack. While bag racks work well for their intended use; i.e., to secure golf bags for transport, in cases of golfers who live adjacent courses, and who drive a personal cart from their home to the course, mounting and removal of the golf bag to and from the cart is a time consuming and cumbersome process. Another problem facing golfers using bag racks, is potential theft of the golf bag and contents which may be quickly removed from the bag well by loosening the bag retention straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,364 to Theckston discloses a golf club holder and dispenser as a permanent fixture requiring extensive modification of a golf cart that mounts to the rear of the golf cart body. U.S. Pat. No. 7,481,311 to Old discloses a golf bag similar to a staff-type golf bag that is attached to the golf cart. Although the foregoing references are suitable for their intended use, problems persist. It would be desirable to provide a non-destructive semi-permanent installation for a golf equipment and accessories holder adapted to conform closely to the recess between the rear wheel wells common to most golf carts, and, wherein the equipment and accessories holder is universally attachable to most makes and models of two seat golf carts.
It would be further desirable if such an equipment and accessories holder were weather proof and provided weather protection for its contents.